OFDM signals are increasingly popular in wireless communication standards. However, the power required for such communication may be prohibitive to fully implementing a variety of Internet of Things (“IoT”), or other ubiquitous sensing scenarios. While CMOS technology scaling has conventionally provided exponential benefits for the size and power consumption of digital logic systems, analog RF components, that are necessary for communication of OFDM signals, have not seen a similar power scaling. As a result, it may be prohibitive to transmit OFDM signals from sensors and mobile devices.